The Art of Hair
by KassyHeadHunter
Summary: Maka goes out on a date with a new student by the name of Cale and leaves Soul alone with his Meister, a girl by the name of Kasumi. SoulxOc


**Hello Everyone! This is my first attempt at a Soul Eater fanfiction, so I apologize for any OOCness, and I'll try my very best to get better once I get further into the series.**

**Summary: Maka goes out on a date with a new student by the name of Cale and leaves Soul alone with his Meister, a girl by the name of Kasumi.**

**The Wonders of Hair**

"Soul, please behave yourself while I'm out with Cale." Maka sighed as the meister and weapon approached an apartment building.

She wasn't dressed in her usual sweater vest and plaid skirt. Miss Maka Albarn was dressed in a cotton dress, where the top of her chest was covered was red filled with white, tan and green flowers. The bottom past, which went down to her knees, was white with enlarging poka-dots down to red with more white, tan and green flowers. Soul had seen her wear that dress once, and that was when she had first tried it on a few days ago.

Soul Eater rolled his eyes and focused on the sky. The moon amused him ever so much, so he removed a hand from his pocket and placed it above his eyes, allowing him to focus on the sky.

"Soul! Cale might open the door at any second, so look presentable!"Her voice slowly grating into his ears.

He never understood what she saw in Cale. He was new to Shibusen, came in a little while after Death the Kid, from Massachusetts with his Meister, a girl named Kasumi, who as everyone liked to joke was a "butcher meister." Seeing that Cale took the form of what looked to be a butcher knife.

Maybe it was his tanned skin, or his sleek onyx colored hair. Soul got frustrated with all of the thinking and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh, like anyone would be interested in you, Shorty-

"Hey, Maka!" Said a young man with onyx colored hair. His golden eyes seemed to pierce through Soul.

He inspected the man known as Cale, who was wearing a gray blazer with strips of blue and a button down shirt which strips of blue crossing over each other creating an "X" effext. Crisp blue jeans made it look a little more casual.

Suddenly Soul felt under dressed. A yellow jacket and dark jeans just didn't seem to fit the dress code.

"Hello, Cale!" Maka gleamed as she stepped into the apartment.

It was small, appeared to have two bedrooms and a single bath. The décor was filled with bright color. Vivid greens, blues, pinks, virtually every color of the rainbow were punching you in the face. Soul felt hyped up just looking at it.

"Kasumi!" Cale called flustered.

"Yeah, yeah…" Kasumi entered from her bedroom with an annoyed look plastered on her face.

Soul had seen her many times before, seeing as they were in the same class at Shibusen. But every time seemed different, she either had different colored highlights or hair color for that matter, and her make-up seemed to match her hair and clothing, which was always a little extreme. Her bangs always perfectly swept across her forehead.

Today she wore a plain white tank and purple skinny jeans. Glittery purple eyeliner accented her chocolate colored eyes. Her hair color seemed a tame dark brown, which Soul assumed was her natural hair color.

"Hey, Kass." Soul yawned.

"Well, we should get going." Cale grabbed Maka's hand gently and led her out of the building.

"Don't stay out too late kids." Soul teased.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as Kasumi and Soul stood there staring at each other. They hadn't spent much time together, even though Maka and Cale had taken a shining to each other.

"Well…I'm going to take a bath…" Kasumi stated awkwardly before walking into the bathroom.

Soul shrugged and jumped onto their zebra patterned couch and snatched up a magazine that had been sitting on their coffee table.

An hour had passed before the bathroom door stirred again. A low creak and steam filled the main room.

Soul instinctively turned to face Kasumi, who pajamas consisted of bright green sweat pants and that same white tank. Her tan skin was still damp.

She carried multiple items in her hand that were revealed as she plopped down next to Soul: a hair straightener, hair spray (maximum hold energizing citrus), and a small black box containing hair elastics.

"What are you doing?...Besides killing your hair with…Chemicals." Soul playfully cringed.

"Ha ha, I'm going to straighten it before it becomes as gross as yours."

She parted her hair into four sections and she wrapped a rubber band around her bangs. Soul noticed a rhythm to the act of hair straightening. Straighten. Brush. Straighten, Straighten. when a section seemed straight Kasumi drowned it in hair spray.

"ACK!" Soul Eater Evans seemed to drown in the aroma. "Why would you do that?!" He said through hacking coughs.

Kasumi giggled and pressed the straightener to her hair again. "This makes it shiny and even straighter.

The two remained seemingly silent as time progressed. Kasumi would look up at Soul occasionally and giggle before focusing on her hair again.

Soul focused on Kasumi's face as she straightened her bangs. He wondered if her hair was hard from all the hair spray, and if her face was better without the bangs.

Before they knew it Cale was opening the door. "Kasumi! You did **not** force him to watch you straighten your hair."

"You're right I didn't force him to do anything."

Soul smirked as he rose from his seat.

"Come on Soul, Blair is probably up waiting for us." Maka yawned.

"Yeah…" But before he left he placed his hand on Kasumi's hair, which was softer than he thought. "Kasumi pin your bangs to the side tomorrow, brings out your eyes more." With that he winked and began with walk home with Maka.


End file.
